


Соблазнитель

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Он всегда получал то, чего хотел. Хотя, конечно, и в этом правиле были исключения, только подтверждающие его. Для удачливости Дерека Хейла это был Стилински.





	Соблазнитель

Он всегда получал то, чего хотел. Что бы это ни было — всегда. Это было не то чтобы непреложное правило, просто ему дьявольски везло находить правильные слова, оказываться в правильном месте, и сворачивать туда, куда надо. Не сказать, что то, что он потерял семью это удача, но из того, что он и в самом деле мог получить, ему доставалось все.

Хотя, конечно, и в этом правиле были исключения, только подтверждающие его.

Испытанием удачливости Дерека Хейла был Стилински.

Впервые увидев его, Дерек даже подумать не мог, что он может захотеть обладать им так сильно, что безо всякого полнолуния будет скрежетать зубами по ночам и продирать когтями многострадальную подушку.

И что самое омерзительное, что завладеть вниманием Стайлза довольно просто, но вот его душа лежит, словно в какой-то отдельной плоскости от внимания. Он постоянно гонится то за Скоттом, то за Лидией, бесконечно преданный тем, кого впустил в сердце, но лично ему почему-то достается только язвительность.

Но к черту правила и приличия! Сегодня он загонит этого скользкого мальчишку в угол, и, наконец, получит то, чего давно хотел. То, о чем он мечтал так долго.

Сегодня новолуние, а значит, он контролирует себя лучше, чем в какой бы то ни было другой день.

 

Окно в комнату, где Стилински прятал его от отца, откровенно издеваясь и заставив обнажиться перед геем, было расположено весьма удачно — никто с улицы не мог заметить красноглазую тень, что проскользнула туда. Эта ночь и без того душная, чтобы запираться, так что расчет Дерека оказался верным.

Мальчишка спал, и уже одно это казалось невероятным, ведь тишина в его обществе была вообще где-то за гранью фантастики. Он лежал на боку, вместо подушки подложив одну руку, вторая свешивалась с края кровати. Казалось, бога сна попросту задолбала неугомонность этого создания и он поразил его своими чарами с криком «да спи ты уже!» так, что Стайлз свалился на ходу.

— Придет серенький волчок, и укусит... — пробормотал Хейл, услышанную им где-то строчку. Кажется, это была колыбельная. 

Уголок губ Дерека дернулся — и правда, придет и укусит. Может быть даже как волк покусает это создание, которое, в воображении альфы превращалось исключительно в розового кролика из рекламы батареек.

Парень дернулся во сне и открыв глаза посмотрел на визитера сонным взглядом.

— А? 

Глаза Хейла засветились в темноте.

— Здравствуй, Стайлз, — сказал он с ухмылкой медленно, завораживая своим самым сладким голосом. Он отлично слышал, как пульс Стилински участился, и тот сощурился:

— Дерек? Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

— Разве мне нельзя проведать друга? — Иронично отозвался Хейл.

— Ну конечно, мы ведь с тобой такие друзья! — с сарказмом отозвался подросток, садясь на кровати и быстро протирая глаза ребром ладони.

Вот и конец прекрасной сказке, в которой спит Стайлз Стилински, подумал оборотень. 

Почему-то в голову пришла аналогия со спящей красавицей. Да, если бы судьба бедной девушки постигла Стайлза, а он сам мог его расколдовать поцелуем, то, скорее всего, он бы несколько дней провел в обществе спящего, наслаждаясь тишиной. Противоестественной тишиной. Потом, конечно, он бы его расколдовал.

— А почему нет, — пожал плечами оборотень, делая шаг вперед.

— Потому, что если ты пришел ко мне в гости как к другу, то завтра на наш город обрушится цунами, или упадет метеорит. Или даже и то и другое с одинаковой вероятностью.

Стилински потянулся, крепко зажмурился и открыл широко глаза, словно пытаясь убедить их проснуться. В этот момент Стайлз был так похож на перебравшую кофе сову, что альфа не смог сдержать смешок.

— Дерек, мы можем препираться вечность. Скажи лучше, что тебе нужно?

— Ты.

Стайлз совершил невозможное с точки зрения Хейла. Он раскрыл глаза еще шире. 

— Ты надо мной издеваешься, что ли? — Поморщился Стайлз, и тут же поднял руку, останавливая саркастичный ответ волка. — Это был риторический вопрос.

— И все же — нет. Я не издеваюсь, — ощерился Дерек, и его зубы несколько удлинились. Сегодня тот держал себя в руках превосходно, но этот чертов язвительный засранец всегда выводил его из себя. Прежде, он считал что хочет его убить, прикопать где-нибудь в тенечке и посадить сверху самое не скрипучее деревце, чтобы Стилински заткнулся.

Однако постепенно он поймал себя на мысли, что хочет не просто убить, а подмять парня под себя, заставить слушать себя, признать свой авторитет и более никогда не ставить под сомнение. Он хотел обладать мыслями и порывами этого невозможного существа.

От мыслей об этом Дерек тихо прорычал и буквально ощутил, как дрожь пробежала по телу Стайлза. Тот зябко передернул плечами и накинул на себя сбившееся одеяло, глядя огромными глазищами из убежища, еще сильнее усиливая сходство с совой.

— Предположим, что ты сейчас не шутил и не издевался, — Стилински ухмыльнулся, — и ты действительно меня хочешь. Но тут есть одна проблема.

Парень выдержал многозначительную паузу, и, наконец, разродился Самым Великим Откровением, на которое только был способен.

— Я не гей. 

Дерек закатил глаза.

— А то я бы ни за что не догадался! 

Ему приходилось прилагать немыслимые усилия, чтобы не зарычать в полный голос, выдавая свое присутствие, и не начать обращаться просто потому, что ему нравилось, когда Стилински дрожал, а в волчьем облике его связки способны на гораздо лучшие звуки.

Он сделал шаг вперед, наклонился и проговорил вкрадчиво:

— И все же я попробую тебя переубедить. 

В одно мгновенье Хейл притянул к себе Стайлза, крепко ухватив за затылок, и поцеловал. Мальчишка пытался протестовать, тем самым облегчая задачу оборотню. Его руки бесполезно пытались оттолкнуть Дерека — сейчас даже скалу было бы проще сдвинуть с места.

Губы переместились на шею, Дерек безошибочно нашел самое сладкое место и принялся целовать его неторопливо, все так же не позволяя отстраниться.

Сердце Стайлза добавило ходу, выдавая его отношение к происходящему.

— Дерек, ты чертов извращенец! Отпусти меня! — шипел Стилински, пытаясь оттолкнуть волка изо всех сил, выбиваясь из них, упрощая задачу Хейла.

— И не подумаю, — усмехнулся волк, положив руку на пах Стайлза и прикусывая нежную кожу за ухом. 

Запах чужого возбуждения приятно дразнил нос, заставляя работать все инстинкты одновременно.

— Дерек, ты... — начал парень, но его речь прервало то, что оборотень сжал руку на члене и прошелся поцелуями вниз к ключицам. Стайлз не сдержал стона наслаждения, и Хейл прошептал ему на ухо, едва касаясь губами:

— Кажется, я не единственный извращенец в этой комнате, а, Стайлз?

Рука двигалась по плоти в очень правильном ритме. Прикрыв глаза, Стилински успел забыть, где он, с кем он, и почему вообще все происходящее неправильно. Дерек внимательно следил за его реакцией и улыбался, говоря теми интонациями, что пробирали партнера до самых костей, действуя глубже, и заставляя возбуждаться сильнее.

— Такой гиперактивный...гипервнимательный...гипервозбудимый...в чем еще ты гипер, м, Стайлз?

— В ответственности, — отозвался парень, и Дерек снова поцеловал его, опрокидывая на кровать. Прижатый к крепкому телу, Стайлз выплеснулся горячим семенем в чужую руку и несколько напрягся.

Ритм сердца сбился, и к его запаху примешался неприятный запах страха.

— Расслабься. — Хейл проговорил тихо, но твердо. — Сегодня ничего не будет. Все будет тогда, когда ты попросишь этого сам.

— А если я не попрошу, ты отступишься? — поднял брови Стилински, заглянув в голубые глаза напротив.

— Ты попросишь, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Не сомневайся.

В коридоре послышались шаги и волк шмыгнул в окно, оставив своего желанного в одиночестве.

Дверь скрипнула, когда отец вошел в комнату.

— Стайлз? — позвал он шепотом.

Парень не ответил, прикрыв глаза. Шериф как обычно вышел и Стилински позволил себе ухмыльнуться. 

Да, такого от Дерека он не ожидал. 

С самого первого взгляда на Хейла он понял, что не настолько гетеросексуален, как ему раньше казалось. Возможно, при правильной постановке вопроса он был бисексуален, а если точнее, то дерекозависим. Ему нравились перепалки с Хейлом слишком сильно, чтобы от них отказываться, но тут самым важным было не переборщить. Не выдать себя. 

И вот, в одну из ночей, когда мысли Стайлза были в несколько иной плоскости от Лидии, ему пришла в голову простая мысль — какого черта он должен мучиться в одиночку?

И тут у него появился план. План, который не понравился бы никому, если бы великий гений Стайлз Стилински кому-нибудь бы его доверил.

Он появлялся в поле зрении альфы столько, сколько было нужно, чтобы взбесить его, вывести из себя и довести до белого каления, заставить думать о себе постоянно. При правильной подаче, он мог соблазнить недоступного волка.

Доиграть свою роль до конца и не раскрыться теперь будет как никогда сложно, но Дерек не должен подозревать, что ему даже не нужно было его добиваться. Но он справится, и у них все будет отлично через несколько месяцев, в которые Стайлз собирался морочить волку голову.

Сейчас же, закинув руки за голову, Стилински лежал и улыбался. Да, возможно он не самый лучший человек, но в нем пропал великий актер.

И, может быть, даже соблазнитель.


End file.
